Talk:Theories
I have a theory (TL;DR at bottom): During the murder of the five children, the killer wore the Golden Freddy suit to lure the children. The phone guy's message in FNAF2 night 6 states that "''We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right." ''The killer used the Golden Freddy suit to murder the five children, stuffing four of them into the respective original animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) before exiting the Golden Freddy costume and stuffing the final child into it. This caused two things to happen: the original animatronics to become haunted and the old ones to malfunction. Firstly, the old ones would have malfunctioned because they have a criminal database programmed into them. The killer of the five children would have had the Golden Freddy suit on, so the face of the perpertrator would be one of Golden Freddy - which of course, would make no sense to the new animatronics. Because of this, they act hostile to any adult they come across, in case that adult is the killer, and thus, stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit as that is what the killer wore to lure the five children to their deaths. This is also why they won't attack you if you have the mask on. They cannot tell if you are the killer or not. This could also have caused Mangle to bite an adult's frontal lobe off to mark the infamous Bite of '87, most likely Jeremy Fitzgerald's. Secondly, the original animatronics would have been haunted by the spirits of the murdered children. Trapped within the animatronics, the children are angry and want revenge on the murderer. Since they can only free roam during the night, that is the only time they can find a victim who could be the killer; the nightguard. They accomplish their revenge by killing the said adult by the act of which trapped the children; stuffing their victim into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as the children were also stuffed into the animatronics. As the killer was wearing the Golden Freddy suit when he murdered the children, the haunted animatronics cannot recognise an adult if they have a Freddy mask on, which is why they won't kill you in FNAF2 if you put the mask on. Since they kill their victims by forcefully stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, the CEO of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria made up the myth that an endoskeleton out of its costume is against the rules, and they forcefully shove you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit because they think you're an endoskeleton out of its costume. However, this is false, as they stuff you into a suit to take revenge for them (the children) being killed and forcefully stuffed into the animatronics. The endoskeleton myth was made up because the CEO did not understand why they shoved the nightguard(s) into the suits, nor did he want to deter future nightguards from working by telling them it was unknown why they shove you into a suit. Instead, they are told they think you are an endoskeleton out of its costume, and that that is against the rules (which it originally wasn't). Thise can be proven by the fact that none of the animatronics in FNAF1 try to stuff the spare endoskeleton in the spare parts room into a Freddy Fazbear suit, but rather just go for you, the nightguard, an adult who may be the killer of the five children possessing the animatronics, a victim to exact revenge upon. Remember, this is just a theory, and it is my theory, so please respect it. Feedback would be great. Peace. - OdinBahamut TL;DR - I believe that the killer wore the Golden Freddy suit and did his gory deeds, which caused the old animatronics to want to shove adults they come across because they might be the killer (like the nightguard) into a Freddy Fazbear costume as they were shoved into the animatronics, in an act of revenge. Also, as the killer was in the Golden Freddy costume to kill the children, the new animatronics were confused by the information from the criminal database (as it would have said it was Golden Freddy) and thus went haywire.